


White Chocolate and Raspberry

by TWFKA3I



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Food, Other, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWFKA3I/pseuds/TWFKA3I
Summary: A drabble featuring Voldmort, Nagini, and a white chocolate truffle.





	White Chocolate and Raspberry

  1. The truffle on the bed is white chocolate and filled with raspberry cordial.
  2. The sheets are silk and starkly black, made with sharp hotel corners.
  3. Nagini guards her master with jealousy, but even she knows she cannot provide him with everything he needs.
  4. But no one need know that she listens when her Master is alone with the truffle.
  5. Nagini tastes the small drop of raspberry cordial that dripped onto the sheets.
  6. The next evening, there is another truffle.
  7. The sheets are silk.
  8. The sheets are black.
  9. The bed is still precisely made.
  10. No one knows who makes the bed.



**Author's Note:**

> *jazz hands*
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
